eternalmoonrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Neo Sailor Saturn
Soldier of Death and Rebirth "Though I walk through the Valley of the Shadow of Death, I fear no evil, for Death itself is my ally. My bailiwick, called forth in a silent scream. Mine is to bring the wicked to ruin, to birth a brighter future. For Light, for Hope, I embrace the Shadows. I am the Soldier of Death and Rebirth, Neo Sailor Saturn! And you? For you, Death whispers." Present Scout: Hana Kurayami :Hana believed for the majority of her life that she'd been born to the wealthy Kurayami family in Tokyo. Searching through her recently deceased father's files revealed a terrible truth: that she'd been taken from her original family by Chaos Corp. According to the documentation, she was raised in Satoshi Kurayami's care under the pretense of relinquishing her to Chaos Corp should abilities manifest. Hana found the truth of the documents verified quite abruptly when the corporation sent workers to collect her. When the Kurayami's maid, Momoko, Hana's only confidant and friend remaining, was murdered resisting those sent, Hana fled the scene to seek out a set of youth who had tracked her down only a few days prior and insisted she should join them. :As fate would have it, she ended up fleeing right into Chaos Corp's Tokyo headquarters and the group in question. After aiding in their final assault on the corporation, she fled the country at the behest of Saibane Hyanda, who intended to seek out Potentials and Adepts in other countries, starting with the United States. After finding and teaming up with Seth Watanabe (Ranger Knight Pluto) and Gardenia, she ended up fully realizing her powers as Neo Sailor Saturn in the eerie and dated town of Hicksville. Past Scouts: Nekura : Neikanredi Tomoe :Original Timeline: :Volume 1: :Volume 2: Stats Body: 4 Mind: 4 Soul: 7 Glamour Points: 9 Glamour Dreaming Points: 9 Skills Body Athletics: Dodging (1) Ranged Combat: Archery (3) Mind Academics: Mythology (2) Languages: English (1) Languages: Japanese (1) Psionics: Empathy (2) Psionics: Mental Defense (1) Soul Persuasion: Seduction (2) Elemental Affinity: Rebirth (1) Elemental Immunity: Entropy (1) Occult: Spirit Sensing (2) Occult: Occult Knowledge (1) Glamour: Fantasy (1) Glamour: Horror (3) Transformations Bolded lines are those already earned through Stat allocation. "Saturn Power! Make Up!" ' 1st Level Transformation, allows powers based on stats only. "Saturn Star Power! Make Up" 2nd Level Transformation, allows all 2nd tier powers to be used. "Saturn Planet Power! Make Up!" 3rd Level Transformation, allows all 3rd tier powers to be used. "Saturn Crystal Power! Make Up!" 4th Level Transformation, allows all powers to be used. Known Powers and Attacks ''Note: Signature Powers cost 1 less Stamina level than usual. ''Deliverance'' A silver bow seemingly created with ghostly matter, stylized to appear as twin scythes above and below the grip. It is Saturn's main weapon and can be used not only for ranged combat, but also for whacking someone on the head. '''Reaper's Percussion '- ''Signature Power ' This power deals no damage by itself, but fires a bolt of concentrated spiritual pressure. When the attack hits, the pressure is released and everything up to 'man sized' density is thrown back. The knock-back MAY deal damage on its own. It can be fired either at a single target and do minimal damage or affect an area for no damage. '''Cost': 1 Stamina level Dead Zone ''' This power creates an area of absolute silence that feeds on the energy within. Powers that are of 1st tier or cost up to 1 stamina are immediately disrupted and dispelled. ' '''Cost': 2 Stamina levels Power Progression Bolded lines are those already earned through Stat allocation. Body : Level - Ability : 1 - You can use Saturn Powers to attack. : 3 - You have a limited understanding of destruction. Can fire sonic attacks at foes that minor damages the soul. / Indirect Single Attacks : 7 - You understand the effects of decay. Can deal automatic damage by harming yourself as well. / Indirect Single Attacks : 10 - You have a major understanding of rebirth. Can destroy large areas by forcing them to undergo entropy. / Indirect Area Attacks : 12 - You have a complete understanding of reincarnation. Can immediately kill a single enemy. This usually forces the user to sacrifice life. Mind : Level - Ability : 1 - You can use Saturn Powers to create status effects and buffs. : 3 - You have a limited understanding of destruction. Can see the auras of others and view status/powers/etc. : 6 - You understand the effects of decay. Can see the aura of death and affect it. Can also "rebirth" self and switch stats for a scene. : 9 - You have a major understanding of rebirth. Can weaken an enemy's resolve by tearing at their souls. Can strengthen allies' attacks. : 12 - You have a complete understanding of reincarnation. Can steal an enemy's soul at the moment of death and teleport through rifts. Soul : Level - Ability : 1 - You can use Saturn Powers to defend and restore. : 3 - You have a limited understanding of destruction. Can link with others and absorb the wounds as they happen. : 6 - You understand the effects of decay. Can create a zone where no sound emerges. Weaker attacks are disrupted. : 8 - You have a major understanding of rebirth. Can create shields that completely stop direct attacks in a single direction. : 10 - You have a complete understanding of reincarnation. Can bring back a target from beyond the grave. This usually kills the user. : 12 - You have a historical understanding of Entropy. Can bring self back even after the moment of death. Usually reborn as a child. Glamour Form Form 1: Bound Harlequin "The jacket was bolero-styled, covered in a Harlequin diamond patterning in alternating shades of grey-tinted violet and lavender. The sleeves widened past her elbows to become bell-shaped, ending in black straps and loose buckles which unnerved her. Despite the fastenings, the overall effect of the piece was downright attractive, and she took time to admire it before appraising the rest of her clothing. Somehow, she wasn't entirely surprised at the corset beneath the jacket, black with a satiny shine, laces tied snugly. Black leather hugged her legs and feet in the form of snug pants and knee-high heeled boots, both bedecked with numerous straps and buckles. Her nails were painted the same alternating shades of purple as the jacket she wore and, although she couldn't see it herself, a dark painted starburst lined her left eye, a tear painted below her right. Her hair hung loose, draped over her shoulders, the violet streaks no longer dyed but shining against the black locks around them." Form 2: Midnight Ringleader Grumbling to herself, she tugged back the blankets and stood, glancing down at herself and noting the peculiar differences in her outfit. Her boots and pants seemed the same as they'd been before, but the corset had changed from black to a pale grey, bearing an opalescent sheen that was almost delicate-looking with its light touch of lace running alongside the grommets. Her bolero had lost the diamond patterning in exchange for a full rich violet coloring, and had lengthened and split until the twin tails that emerged at her waist trailed just above her ankles. To finish off the set, reaching up revealed a tiny top-hat sitting rakishly to one side atop her head, black, tied with a lilac-hued ribbon and crowned with a white rose. Health: 5 Cost: 2 Glamour Points Weapon: Shadow Whip, 1 Damage (Melee) Cost: 0 Glamour Points Armor: None Cost: 0 Glamour Points Powers: Shadow Chains Can bind a single man-sized target or multiple smaller targets and slam it/them into the ground, stunning it/them for a post and only allowing them a single action instead of two. Cost: 4 Glamour Points Shadow Form Can dissolve into shadows once per post, allowing her to avoid physical attacks and absorb shadow powers, darkness attacks, and raw magic, regenerating 1 glamour health per attack. Cost: 3 Glamour Points Category:Guardians Category:Neo Sailor Scouts Category:Saturn